


Lemonade

by entirely_too_tall



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, VERY THIRSTY, basically performing a striptease, dex in a way that is slightly different than the other two, in which the boys are thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirely_too_tall/pseuds/entirely_too_tall
Summary: Nursey’s been trying to finish his assigned reading for the past 10 minutes without any progress, the summer heat too stifling to concentrate. That, and Dex’s ass bobbing up as he bends over Betsy 2.0 to check for the source of its “tantrum”.





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> This was variously inspired by:  
> \+ Being bored at work  
> \+ Recalling that one comic that Bitty went "I'm absolutely filthy" and took his shirt off and Jack tripping in the background  
> \+ Remembering my love for Nursey, my love for Dex, my love for Nursey being unchill in his love for Dex  
> \+ Recalling that other fic where Bitty and Nursey were sitting on the Reading Room ""enjoying the weather"" while Dex was mowing the lawn shirtless  
> \+ Procrastinating on my other WIPs
> 
> Check Please and its characters belong to Ngozi, I am only expanding upon it for our collective non-commercial pleasure.

It’s too hot to read anything. Nursey’s been trying to finish his assigned reading for the past 10 minutes without any progress, the summer heat too stifling to concentrate. That, and something else which Nursey is _not_ going to pay attention to.  

 

That something else being Dex’s ass bobbing up and down in the corner of Nursey’s eye. He’s kneeling in front of Betsy 2.0, bending over to check for the source of its “tantrum”.

 

“You find anything yet, hun?” Bitty asks as he fixes up some iced lemonade.

 

“No, I can’t find anything particularly wrong so far.” Dex says as he sits back up on his haunches. 

 

He’s got sweat all over his forehead, a sheen that should not look so attractive damnit. His fiery hair is plastered to his skin at the tips, darkening slightly at the dampness, and it should be nasty but Nursey wants to just run his hands through it and- 

 

 _Get a grip, Derek, you see him like this after every practice_.

 

“Dex, sweetie, look at you, you’re sweating like a sinner in church! Here, take your shirt off and cool down some with my moomaw’s best lemonade.”

 

Nursey swears Bitty is on a mission to kill him, and glares at him. It doesn’t work, because Bitty hasn’t turned his gaze away from Dex at all, staring a bit too intently. 

 

Then Nursey makes the mistake of looking back at Dex and nearly gasps at the scene in front of him. 

 

It’s as if the world has turned to slow motion, as Dex slowly pulls his sweat-drenched shirt over his head. His torso flexes and stretches with the rippling and settling of his taut abs, his wings flaring out and then retracting while his pecs and triceps does obscene dances. Dex huffs a breath of relief getting his sticky shirt off his back, and honestly it’s just too much.

 

Nursey flashes a quick glance at Bitty, a _do you see this?_ look of incredulity at the unrealness of this situation at hand. Bitty, eyes still glued to Dex, doesn’t even register Nursey, just takes a deep breath and also a deep gulp of his lemonade. He realizes right then that Bitty has orchestrated this whole production with his _lies and trickery_ and Nursey doesn’t know if he should be thanking him or cursing him.

 

As it is, he just gives in to temptation with equal parts of lust and self-loathing.

 

Dex picks up the lemonade, ice clinking in the glass, and tips his head back to chug it down in a few long swallows. Nursey tracks his Adam’s apple bobbing, mightily fighting his urge to get up and lick it, when his eyes catch some liquid—sweat, maybe, or condensation, or some stray lemonade—dripping down his neck, and Nursey outright _whimpers_ at the sight, using all the willpower he has to keep himself glued to the kitchen chair and not pouncing on his D-man partner.

 

Luckily for him, nobody paid him any attention, with Bitty still enraptured with the view and Dex still performing pornography. He pops a few ice cubes into his mouth and then brings the glass to his neck, sighing at the cool sensation and _holy fuck this is obscene._

 

His lips are wet and his cheeks are puffed out with the ice, his eyes closed in sheer bliss and is he _humming in contentment what the fuck?_ How he is legal?

 

What’s worse is Nursey notices a stream of what is definitely condensation dripping down Dex's neck and onto his collarbone, his chest, his abs, down lower and Nursey suddenly realizes the appeal of sexist ads featuring women in bikinis. Is this what straight men feel like all the time watching ads? Because this? This is making Nursey want to buy all the lemonade in the world to keep seeing Dex like this.  

 

“Nursey, honey?” Bitty says out of the blue, startling Nursey back into his body and making him nearly fall onto the floor. 

 

“What? Yes, I- yes, what?” _Smooth recovery there._ Nursey finally manages to glare at Bitty for inflicting such suffering upon him.

 

Dex, from his position on the floor, just snickers at Nursey, but with a soft smile that betrays some fondness. A fondness that has been growing for the past few weeks and that Nursey has not been willing to look too deeply into.

 

“I said, could you grab that towel over there for Dex to wipe himself with, when you come round to get some lemonade.” Bitty repeats, a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eyes.

 

What a little shit, he is. 

 

Nursey obliges anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Come find me on [tumblr](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com/).


End file.
